


To Be By Your Side

by wpontiff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Bucky, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	To Be By Your Side

他回到公寓的时候一片黑暗。甚至有一种比外面的黑夜还要阴沉的错觉，其实只是对方不在而已，习惯啊！  
厨房的食物还有些温热，色香味因为慢慢冷掉的缘故，一样都不占。  
但是那封盖严实的盘子下面却体贴的压着食用方法。  
Stupid。  
我早就学会用微波炉了。  
他还是将纸帖小心翼翼的收好。  
不过因为懒，还是就着这个温度吃吧，反正牛奶也是凉的。  
说实话，不按照纸帖上的做，或者违背那个人的要求，总会让他产生一种自己在故意犯错甚至故意生病来扮可怜，取得他的关注或者宠溺的错觉。  
他鄙视的朝自己撇了撇嘴，试着给对方发短信询问什么时候回来。  
然后他一字一字的删掉了那条短信。  
嗯，或许给个惊喜也是不错的选择。  
结果只成功了一半，两个人都惊到了，喜，他没有，也没有从对方的脸上看出来。  
Steve吁了口气，“Bucky，你，你怎么来了？”  
“路过。”他看了看那个和对方一起走出来的女人，碎花裙子，卷发，面庞温婉，很职业的样子。  
这么多年了，这个人的品味，也是有变化的。  
他们礼貌又绅士的对那位叫做Lisa的女士道了别。  
或许真的不该吃没加热的东西，他觉得有些不舒服，所以走路快，意外的没有在对方说话的时候看着对方，那绝对不是在发脾气什么的……拜托，Barnes中士已经97岁高龄了，而且他一直都是个绅士不是？  
至于为什么不需要睡前聊天？  
都很累。  
分床？  
或许，或许会拉肚子起夜？你知道的，Steve睡眠总是很浅。  
Steve Rogers耸拉着脑袋欲言又止。  
于是他就一直欲言又止到对方沉默着将尘封已久的客房再次打扫干净，铺床叠被之后面无表情的躺了上去。  
只有一个后背和一个一缕翘起来仿佛在说我在生气的棕色卷发的后脑勺。  
Steve走进，“晚上会冷呢！”  
不说话。  
Steve：“那，那我可以在你这里打地铺么Bucky？我会害怕！我，我们看过鬼片，你知道的，那些东西会从任何地方钻出来！”  
对方声音很冷淡，“那是半年前。”  
Steve心里动了动，声音里控制不住的带上了可怜，“可是，可是心里阴影会留很久啊！”  
Bucky没有说话。  
Steve吸了吸鼻子看窗外摇曳的树木，然后可怜兮兮的去替对方关上了窗。  
9,10,11,12,13……  
“我，我在，Steve。”  
比以前多了三秒钟。不过steve还是暗自松了口气，“我知道。但是，但是……”  
那个冷硬的后背有了松软的迹象，“好吧，你可以打地铺。”  
Steve飞奔出去，然后兴匆匆的抱过来了一床薄被。  
Bucky咬着下唇看他，Steve故作不知，直接躺在地面盖上被子，一脸温和的笑，“睡吧！”  
Bucky的嘴鼓了起来，“Steve。”  
Steve转身对着他，有些控制不住自己上翘的嘴角：“嗯？”  
下一刻Bucky的拳头就奔向了他的面颊，不过不是金属的那只，不过力道很小，不过速度很慢……不过像往常那样，被自己抱住了，顺手一拉，嗯，现在不是拳头，而是整个人都在自己怀里。  
压在自己身上。  
他紧紧搂住那个乱扭的人，“Barnes中士，您不说我犯了什么错就私自做出惩罚，我必须上诉！”  
那个人恶狠狠的瞪着自己，“驳回！”  
“再次上诉！”  
“永远驳回！”  
Steve笑了出声，“Hey，拜托……我可以上诉一整夜的！”  
Bucky眼睑下垂：“那个地方，根本不是！”  
“？”  
“不是二战老兵的聚集地！你也没有在给他们讲故事……还有，还有Lisa！”  
Steve的脸色有些精彩。  
“额……”  
“说！”金属手臂虚虚的压在他的脖颈处，根本毫无威胁。  
“我……Bucky，我……”  
“Bucky！”  
机智的上位者换了一种惩罚方方式，膝盖借着有利的位置，向上顶了顶，触碰到目标之后，又揉了揉。  
Steve Rogers很少骂脏话。  
除非面对的是这个人……人形春药，只针对自己的。  
上帝啊，这甜蜜的折磨！  
“好吧！我，我是去学习啦！我，我去老年人的科技学习班！！！”  
Steve翻身将那个人压在身下，“我，我希望是我！”他直直的看进那双湖绿色的双眼，“Bucky，我希望是我……而不是隔壁的Sharon或者是Nat！虽然她们很优秀，但是，但是我希望你学着用iPad或者电脑或者随便什么该死的玩意儿，是我，是我在告诉你。”  
然后他不知所措的看着那个人的嘴角露出一丝笑容，然后很快扩大，然后演变成了爆笑……  
他气急的吻了下去……  
这场审问知道三个小时才算是中场休息。  
“我们真是两个傻瓜。”  
“嗯？”Steve轻抚着身上那个人汗湿的后背。  
“我，我希望是我。”他看着Steve，不是在重复他的话，而是在表达自己的心：“我，我不喜欢别人说你是老古董。一点也不……哪怕他们只是在开玩笑。”  
“即使是开玩笑也不行。”那个人在他的长睫毛上留下一个轻颤的吻：“Steve，全世界的人都该喜欢你，崇敬你。我会生气，控制不住，在听到别人说你不好。哪怕是善意……”  
“你的那些小小的不会不懂，我想帮你把他变成懂……”  
“你这个笨蛋。”他又开始笑，“Nat和Sharon答应帮我保密。”  
“嗯？”  
对方笑容满面在他的腰间掐了一把，“或许我应该和你一起报名。”  
好吧，是个不错的主意。  
Steve搂紧对方。


End file.
